La vie continue
by abiange
Summary: Apres les évenements de la saison 6, la vie continue pour buffy et le reste du scooby. Willow va faire son come back et elle ne sera pas la seule....... fic B/S shipper :D
1. Default Chapter

**Note de l'auteur** : pour ce qui est des fautes je n'ai pas eu le courage de les modifier, je le ferais plus tard.Début de la saison 7. Relation spike buffy. Tara est morte, le mariage Harris n'a pas eu lieu bref suite chronologique de la série.Ceci est ma première fic donc soyez très très indulgent. Je l'ai écrite par simple défi envers moi-même. Ayant un site, de fiction je me devais d'en écrire au moins une.J'ai essayé d'écrire cette fic comme un episode.  
**Merci à Emarrya de m'avoir laissé utiliser quelques dialogues de son transcript seeing red.Merci aussi à Eyghon pour les compliments et encouragements qu'elle m'a faite sur ma fic.......sinon je crois pas que je l'aurais continuée.**

**Feedbacks espérés( des possitifs comme négatifs)**

**Disclaimer**: Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre.Les personnages et les droits des series ne leurs appartiennent pas.Les series 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriétéde Joss Whedon , Upn et la fox ........ 

Chapitre 1 

Sunnydale nuit

On se trouve dans une chambre où le silence total règne. La caméra fait le tour de la pièce. C'est une chambre des plus ordinaires. Un bureau, des étagères, une armoire. Tout d'un coup un gémissement nous attire sur le lit : quelqu'un couché à l'intérieur. La camera avance : Buffy…..Endormie mais très agitée….La camera reste fixée sur elle pendant un long moment. Soudain un bruit venant de l'exterieur …..une branche qui craque…..devant la fenetre : une ombre. Il n'y a aucune visibilité mais on peut apercevoir….un homme. Un autre gèmissement nous detourne de cette ombre pour nous ramener sur lelit.

Flash   
SPIKE: Tu es blessée ? Tu ne bouges pas très bien.  
On voit Spike debout dans l'embrasure. Buffy ne se retourne même pas.  
BUFFY : Sors.  
SPIKE : On doit parler.  
Il referme la porte derrière lui. Buffy se tourne enfin vers lui.  
BUFFY : Pas vraiment.  
SPIKE : Ça ne te concerne pas uniquement toi… même si ça te plairait bien.  
BUFFY : Tu as parlé. J'ai écouté. Maintenant pars.  
SPIKE (sincère) : Je suis désolé. Non pas que ça ait encore de l'importance maintenant. Mais j'avais besoin que tu le saches.  
BUFFY : Pourquoi ?  
SPIKE : Parce que je me préoccupe de toi.  
BUFFY : Alors tu pourrais essayer de ne pas coucher avec mes amies.  
SPIKE : Je ne suis pas allé voir Anya pour ça. Je cherchais un sort.  
BUFFY : Tu allais utiliser un sort sur moi ?!  
SPIKE (soupire) : Ce n'était pas pour toi. Je voulais quelque chose… (Il s'énerve) Quelque chose pour arrêter ce sentiment. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête ! (après un moment, plus calme) Tu aurais dû le laisser me tuer.  
BUFFY : Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.  
SPIKE : Pourquoi ?  
BUFFY : Tu sais pourquoi.  
Elle se dirige vers la baignoire pour couper l'eau.  
SPIKE : Parce que tu m'aimes.  
BUFFY : Non, c'est faux.  
SPIKE : Pourquoi continues-tu de te mentir à toi-même ?  
BUFFY (se tourne vers lui, énervée) : Combien de fois… J'ai des sentiments pour toi. C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir suffisamment confiance en toi pour que ce soit de l'amour.  
SPIKE (moqueur) : La confiance, c'est pour les vieux couples, Buffy. Le grand amour est sauvage, passionné et dangereux. Il brûle et consume.  
BUFFY : Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien. Ce genre d'amour ne dure pas.  
SPIKE : Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi. Tu n'as plus besoin de le cacher désormais.  
BUFFY (soupire) : Spike, s'il te plait, arrête ça…  
Spike s'approche d'elle et la prend par la taille.  
SPIKE : Laisse-toi ressentir ça…  
BUFFY : Non…  
Elle essaye de le repousser, mais il ne la lâche pas.  
SPIKE : Tu m'aimes…  
BUFFY : Non ! Arrête ça…  
Spike se refuse toujours à la laisser et la pousse vers la baignoire.  
SPIKE : Tu m'aimes…  
BUFFY : Spike, arrête !  
Elle trébuche en arrière, se retient au rideau et l'entraîne avec elle en tombant lourdement contre le rebord de la baignoire. Spike se presse contre elle, la caressant.  
SPIKE : Laisse-toi aller. Laisse-toi m'aimer.  
Buffy tente toujours de le repousser, mais sans résultat.  
SPIKE : Buffy… Buffy…  
BUFFY : Spike ! Non !   
En se débattant, elle se retrouve allongée par terre sur le ventre, et tente de ramper pour lui échapper. Mais Spike se place sur elle, le visage maléfique, alors que Buffy hurle et se debat …  
BUFFY (hurle) : Arrête ! Arrête ça !  
SPIKE : Je sais que tu l'as senti… quand j'étais en toi.  
Buffy parvient à ramper jusqu'à la porte, mais Spike la retient et la retourne sur le dos, tout en couchant sur elle.  
BUFFY : Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie ! Spike, je t'en supplie !  
SPIKE : Tu vas le ressentir, Buffy.  
BUFFY : Spike, je t'en supplie !   
SPIKE : Je vais te le faire ressentir.  
Il lui écarte brutalement le haut de son peignoir.  
BUFFY : Arrête !

Buffy se réveille en sursaut et tout en sueur  
Buffy : ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

Lendemain matin chambre de buffy

Buffy venait de sortir de sa douche et allait se préparer pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec dawn (comme elle le faisait depuis le départ de willow pour l'angleterre avec gilles. Désormais elle s'était juré de ne plus rater la moindre petite chose avec dawn sachant que serait peut être la dernière) quand elle s'assit sur son lit , en repensant à sa nuit qui ,d'ailleurs, n'était en rien différente des autres.   
Toujours le même cauchemar, les mêmes nuits sans sommeil à se retourner sans cesse pas peur de dormir et de revivre cette scène à chaque fois. Ça l'a hantée.   
Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça?comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait? alors que ce n'est qu'un monstre et que les monstres n'aime pas. Toutes ses questions sans réponses.  
Non pas qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il l'avait fait agir cette nuit là mais elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'y étais pas totalement étrangère. Elle n'avait pas été correcte avec lui . sachant très bien ce qu'il éprouvait, elle n'avait fais que jouer avec lui, le prenait , le jeter mais le voulait …..Enfin parfois. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait, ça ne pouvais pas être de l'amour mais il y avait quelque chose. Elle le pensait avant…..Avant tout ça.  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle m'entendit pas dawn arriver dans sa chambre.

DAWN: buffy…..Ça fait au moins 5 minutes que je t'appelle pour le petit déjeuner, tu viens?

Buffy sursauta au son de sa voix

BUFFY : hum..oui donne moi le temps de m'habiller j'arrive  
DAWN : ça va t'as l'air fatiguée?  
BUFFY: non ça va. C'est juste que les vampires sont coriaces en ce moment, ils me donnent du mal.  
DAWN : sûr?  
BUFFY : mais oui . allez descend j'arrive  
DAWN : tu ne me le diras pas 2 fois, je meurs de faim.

Buffy descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine….Qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un champ de bataille qu'a autre chose..

BUFFY : mon dieu dawn mais qu'est ce que tu as fait?  
DAWN: ça se voit pas….Le petit déjeuner.

Quand buffy vu le sourire radieux se dessiner sur le visage de sa sœur, elle s'empêcha le moindre commentaire.

BUFFY : c'est ce que je vois. Merci.

Dans un geste rapide mais tendre,elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.Dawn avait vraiment grandi cet été. Ce n'était plus la gamine d'autre fois insouciante même si elle faisait toujours autant de bêtises. Elle aidait à la maison ..Enfin loin d'être une professionnelle,mettant plus de pagaille qu'au début mais des efforts qui ne passaient pas inaperçus au yeux de la tueuse.

DAWN : mais de rien. Alors tu veux quoi en premier? Omelette ou pancakes?

Buffy examina la cuisine de dawn. "Mon dieu espérons que c'est meilleur que l'aspect.Est-ce que cette omelette bouge?"

BUFFY : heu…..Vu que je suis un tueuse avec une forte résistance je dirais les 2.

Dawn lui donna un petit coup de coude.Rien de bien méchant mais le coeur y était.

DAWN : Ah ah très drôle

En se regardant elles se mirent à rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient plus fait. Depuis toutes ces histoires…Warren, Willow,Spike et la mort de Tara. La bonne humeur et les sourires avaient été remplacer par la morausité au cœur de ce qui restait du scooby gang. S'arrêtant soudainement de rire, comme si le fait de le faire avait été un péché. Comme si rire voulait dire qu'elles avaient oublié ce qui avait pu se produire.Buffy ne voulant pas voir ce sentiment recouvrir le visage de Dawn, décida d'entamer la conversation.

BUFFY : (Essayant de ne pas recracher l'immonde chose dont elle était entrain de se nourrir) Alors c'est le grand jour. Pas trop anxieuse?   
DAWN: non ça va pas trop….Je rentre au lycée. Moi jeune lycéenne cool.je fais partie des grands maintenant.  
BUFFY : oui cool comme tu dis. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème….La bouche de l'enfer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
DAWN : On en a deja parler. Et puis de toute façon tu es là pour me protéger.  
BUFFY : Oui . je n'y peux rien je m'angoisse…Si je devais te perdre je ne crois pas que je m'en remettrais pas tu le sais.  
DAWN: oui et c'est réciproque.  
BUFFY : dawn écoute….

Un Klaxon ,devant la maison, stoppa cours leur discussion.

DAWN: ça doit être janice et sa mère. Elles viennent me chercher pour la rentrée.

Elle mit un dernier morceau de pancake dans sa bouche, attrapa son sac et embrassa sa soeur .

BUFFY : Eh dawnie !!  
DAWN : ne m'appelle plus comme ça ..Je ne suis plus un bébé  
BUFFY : bonne journée, à ce soir .  
DAWN : toi aussi , à ce soir .

Dawn parti en courant vers la sortie en claquant la porte 

BUFFY : Elle me la cassera un de ces jours.

Ayant quitté le doublemeat palace quelques mois auparavant et cherchant du travail, elle trouva une place de prof de stretching dans la seule salle de sport de Sunnydale. Ce n'étais pas fameux comme job mais ça lui permettait d'avoir ces matinées de libre pour se remettre de ses patrouilles. Finissant toujours vers 18h et il lui restait quelques heures pour voir dawn et passer le reste de sa nuit dans le cimetière. Depuis peu elle la laissait venir avec elle. Pas très souvent à son goût mais Buffy voulait qu'elle sache se défendre sans pour autant se mettre en danger, comme elle le faisait si souvent . Freinant les patrouilles de dawn au plus grand désespoir de cette dernière.

La matinée se passa normalement pour buffy . Entre le linge, la poussière et le rangement elle n'avait pas une seule minute à se consacrer.   
L'horloge sonne….c'est l'heure

Aéroport de Sunnydall milieu d'aprés-midi:

Porte 27. On voit plusieurs personnes sortirent du hall de débarquement : Des femmes , des hommes, des enfants. Sur le tableau de destination on peut lire : Arrivé de Londres, Angleterre...

Willow : nous revoilà chez nous….

Willow et Gilles sont devant le tapis des bagages. Chacun essayant de retrouver leurs valises parmis les centaines d'autres.

GILES: Willow peux tu prendres la bleu qui passe devant toi, je suis deja debordé.  
WILLOW: celle la?  
GILES : oui, exactement  
WILOW: Pourquoi avoir ramener toute votre bibliotheque ?il n'y a pas assez de livres en Amérique?  
GILES : j'avais besoin des textes de……..c'est une blague c'est ça.

Se mettant à marcher vers la sortie suivi de Gilles

WILLOW : Désole j'ai besoin de me détendre. je me sens mal à l'aise. Ce retrouver ici , au point de départ,c'est troublant ….Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Il se met face à elle, stoppant la marche. 

GILES : je comprends. Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'enfuir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu es oblige d'affronter tes demons et plus tôt tu le feras et rapide sera ta gerison.  
WILLOW : ce n'est pas ça le probleme. Ce qui me gene le plus c'est de devoir les affronter.  
GILES : Ils t'aiment c'est ça le plus important, le temps fera le reste.  
WILLOW : vous avez raison, je le sais tres bien. Mais c'est pas si facile que lorqu'on vous ecoutes.  
GILES : la vie n'est pas facile tu devrais le savoir. Il est temps willow, on doit y aller.

Maison summers quelques heures plus tard:

Le soir commencait à se coucher sur Sunnydale , on pouvais bien s'en aperçevoir en regardant par la fenetre de la salle à manger. Buffy et Dawn etaient la : à table, ressassant les moindre details leurs journees respectives.

BUFFY : alors comment c'est passé ta rentree?  
DAWN : Super. Le lycée est cool. Je ne suis pas dans la même classe que janice mais ça na aucune importance. On pourra toujours se voir entre les cours. Et aucune manifestation de la bouche de l'enfer si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Quoi que j'ai vu..  
BUFFY : (en la coupant net)Vu quoi …..   
DAWN: Une sansue géante.  
BUFFY : (dans un seul soufle)j'en etais sur . T'es toujours entrain de me dire que je m'inquiete pour rien. Mais je connais ce lycée .tu l'as bien vu?tu peux me donner une description pour qu'alex et moi on fasse des recherches?  
DAWN : (en prenant tous son temps ) hum….1 m80…. mince ……brun…….il s'appelle jason et il n'a pas arreté de me coller……

Buffy la regarda avec un regard noir qui voulait en dire long

DAWN : (pour changer la conversation ) et toi ta journee?

BUFFY : normal. Excepté un demon : petit et tellement ridicule que j'ai de la peine pour lui .  
DAWN : tu l'as tué?  
BUFFY non pas encore.  
DAWN : Pourquoi, il t'a échappé? Tu sais où tu peux le trouver?  
BUFFY : oui….en face de moi

A son tour dawn lanca le meme regard à sa grande sœur qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques secondes auparavant

DAWN : T'as gagné. Allez serieusement ta journee?   
BUFFY : Rien de special.

Soudain la sonnette de la porte se mit a retentir.  
Buffy se leva de table avec son verre à la main tout en se dirigant vers la porte.  
Plan sur dawn écoutant sa sœur.

BUFFY (v.o): A si j'ai eu une femme dans mon cours , surement pas habituée au sport, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me faire une crise cardia……..

Un bruit verre qui se brisse sur le sol.

Dawn qui reagi directement ,se leve .Elle se demandait se qui pouvait bien se passer? Pourquoi sa sœur s'etait arreté de parler? Pourquoi il n'y avait plus qu'un silence lourd? Pouquoi buffy avait-elle fait tomber son verre?

DAWN : Buffy ?

Aucun reponse.

DAWN :Buffy répond moi.

Elle était vraiment inquiete, en quelques secondes décida a son tour d'aller à la porte.Elle vit sa sœur de dos totalement immobille, aperçu le verre gisant sur le sol et comme elle ne voyait pas qui pouvait bien être sur le perron, avanca.

DAWN : Buffy qui est-ce?

Devant l'embrasure de la porte….Willow et Giles

WILLOW (dans un murmure) Bonsoir

Plan sur Buffy totalement blanche. Dawn a ses cotes n'étais pas dans un meilleur état.

BUFFY : (énervée les larmes aux yeux) Comment as tu pu ? (Elle gifle Willow ) Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir téléphoner pour me donner de tes nouvelles ? Je ne savais pas si tu étais vivante ou morte. Si Gilles ne n'avait pas dit où tu pouvais bien te trouver, je n'en aurai rien su.

WILLOW :Buffy je sais……  
BUFFY : Non tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien. (En se jetant dans les bras de willow, en pleur.) Tu m'as tellement manqué. Willow comme tu m'as manqué  
WILLOW : ( Etonné par la réaction de son amie)Mon dieu Buffy.(En pleurant et en l'enlaçant) Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Dawn livide, les regardait. Quand elle compris enfin que ce qu'elle voyait été réel, agrippa les 2 amies et se mit à pleurer à son tour. 

WILLOW : j'ai tellement pensé à vous.

Gilles était là, dernière elles, ému.

GILES : (en se raclant la gorge) Hum…hum

Lâchant leurs étreintes.

BUFFY : ( en s'essuyant les larmes des yeux avec la paume de sa main) : Désole. Bienvenue 

Comme pour Willow, Buffy se blotti dans ses bras. Dés qu'elle se retira sa sœur pris sa place.  
Gilles retrouvant libre usage de ses bras :

GILES : moi aussi je suis content de vous voir. Troublé ( en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un petit bout de chiffon qu'il sortit de sa poche) mais content.

Ils se regardèrent tous comme si les mois écoulés n'avait rien changé. Comme si tous ça avait été un mauvais rêve !Buffy rompant le silence.

BUFFY : Bon on va pas rester sur le perron toute la nuit. Entrez

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison. 

BUFFY : (en fermant la porte) Dawn va chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger.

Jardin des summers

Même scène   
on voit Buffy fermer la porte 

DAWN : (V.O) Eh pourquoi moi ?  
BUFFY : (V.O) parce que je te le dis c'est tout.

Le vent souffle. Les feuilles des arbres dansent aux rythmes endiablés imposé par le vent. Derrière l'un d'un eux on voit une ombre. La même qui était devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Buffy la nuit dernière. Un mégot atterri sur le sol. L'ombre sors de sa cachette et sous la lumière des lampadaires de la rue….On reconnait…..Spike

Flash   
" SPIKE : Prends du bon temps, Tueuse. Je reviendrais. Et quand je serai de retour… beaucoup de choses vont changer.   
Il jette sa cigarette,démarre sa moto et quitte Sunnydale"

" BUFFY : Spike ?   
CLEM : Il ne t'a rien dit ?  
BUFFY : Me dire quoi ?  
CLEM : Il est parti !  
BUFFY : Il t'a dit quand il reviendrait ?  
CLEM : Non. Il m'a dit seulement qu'il risquait d'être absent un certain temps. "

" En Afrique  
Spike est allongé sur le dos comme sans vie.   
DEMON : Tu as enduré les épreuves nécessaires.  
SPIKE (faiblement) : Et pas qu'un peu.   
Spike se redresse, se met sur ses genoux.  
SPIKE : Alors donne-moi ce que je veux. Rends-moi comme j'étais. Pour que Buffy est ce qu'elle mérite.  
DEMON : Très bien. Nous te rendons…  
Le démon lui pose sa main sur la poitrine.  
DEMON : … ton âme ! "

SPIKE : me revoilà chaton….

TBC

a{text-decoration:none} a:hover{text-decoration:none} 


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Chapitre 2 

Salon des Summers

Giles et Willow étaient assis dans le canapé. Dawn venait d'apporter des boissons et quelques biscuits d'apéritif, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse.

BUFFY : (arrivant dans le salon)je viens de l'appeler, il arrive.  
WILLOW : Comment l'a-t-il pris ?  
BUFFY : (en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'eux) je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui dire que tu étais revenue (regarda Gilles)…Enfin que vous étiez revenu, il a raccroché en me lançant un rapide " j'arrive de suite ".  
WILLOW : c'est bien lui de réagir comme ça  
DAWN : moi je trouve sa réaction normale. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ?  
WILLOW : S'il avait fait ce que j'ai pu vous faire vivre, je crois que je ne serais pas venue.  
BUFFY : (sèchement) Arrête ! ! !  
Tous la fixèrent avec étonnement.  
BUFFY : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. C'est que.... Rien passons à autre chose.   
WILLOW :Buffy………  
BUFFY : (énervée)Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.   
GILES : il le faudra tôt ou tard  
BUFFY : Je sais, on attend Alex, ok ?  
WILLOW : J'ai besoin de te parler maintenant. Te dire…..  
BUFFY : Me dire quoi ?  
WILLOW : Ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je n'aurai pas le courage de vous affronter en même temps Alex et toi  
BUFFY : Nous affronter ? Willow ce n'est pas une guerre. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? ce que je pense ?  
WILLOW : oui !  
BUFFY : je vais être bréve, ce que tu as fait est compréhensible.  
WILLOW : compréhensible ? Buffy j'ai failli tous vous tuer et tu trouves ça compréhensible ?  
BUFFY : oui même si tu es allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.  
DAWN : je ne te contredirai pas.  
BUFFY : (en regardant dawn puis detrounant son regard vers Willow) Je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir.  
WILLOW : Buffy….  
BUFFY : laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. J'ai mis des mois à analyser ce qui a bien pu se passer. Et tout est clair dans ma tête. J'en ai conclu que si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais peut-être fait comme toi. Quand Angel est mort,(tout bas)quand je l'ai tué, un sentiment horrible s'est emparé de moi. Aucun mot ne peut le décrire. J'étais effondrée, comme si le monde et moi étions mort avec lui. Comme si la vie, la mienne et celle des autres, n'avais plus aucun sens et aucun droit d'exister s'il ne pouvait plus être à mes côtés. Puis j'ai ressenti de la haine à mon propre égard. Et avec le temps je suis arrivée à guérir. Tu sais ce qui m'a aidé ?  
WILLOW : qu'il soit revenu des enfers ?  
BUFFY : Non ! ! Oui. Mais c'est pas que ça Tu m'as soutenue   
WILLOW : (elle sourit) je n'étais pas la seule.  
BUFFY : Oui. Alex, Giles et (bas)ma mère. Vous m'avez tous énormément aidé. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire pour toi.  
WILLOW : Mais j'ai fui  
BUFFY : Et alors moi aussi. ! ! !On t'aime Willow, tu es ma meilleure amie et ça rien ne pourra le changer.  
WILLOW : Mais…..  
BUFFY : il n'y a pas de mais…..Point final, Tu n'as pas à en rajouter.  
WILLOW : Merci  
BUFFY (un sourire) de rien.

Giles n'en revenait pas à quel point Buffy avait changé. Ce n'était plus la jeune fille, qu'il avait vu pour la première fois, il y a quelques années, entrer dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Il était fier d'elle. De ce qu'elle était devenue, de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Aucun observateur n'aurait été plus fier de sa tueuse…..Aucun père…ce mot résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho….père: il sourit. Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais cette évidence ne le frappa qu'à cet instant. 

DAWN : (en agitant sa main devant son visage)Ouh, ouh. Gilles ça va ?  
GILES : (reprenant conscience) Oui Dawn ça ne peut aller mieux. (en se levant) désolé de vous quitter si précipitamment, je vais aller me coucher.  
BUFFY : (se levant à son tour) Mais il est encore tôt. Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis des mois, restez un peu.  
DAWN : vous n'allez pas partir maintenant.Vous ne voulez pas voir Alex ?  
GILES : Le voyage en avion m'a éreinté.   
BUFFY : restez dormir ici, je vous installe dans la chambre de maman.  
DAWN : s'il vous plaît ! !  
GILES : c'est gentil à vous mais j'ai toujours mon appartement. De toute façon je reste quelques temps à Sunnydale afin de réouvrir le Magix Box. On se verra demain.  
BUFFY : si c'est ce que vous voulez.  
GILES : (en se dirigeant vers la porte avec ses valises) Bonsoir à tous et à demain.

Buffy le suivit et lui ouvrit la porte.

BUFFY : Merci de nous l'avoir ramener. Je n'ai pas osez lui en parler mais pour la magie?  
GILES : Tout est sous controle. Elle sait ce qu'elle a faire en cas de manque. Prend soit d'elle, Buffy. Le soir c'est le moment le plus difficile.  
BUFFY: Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir  
GILES : De même Buffy , de même.  
BUFFY : Bonne nuit

Giles s'eloigna en direction de sa voiture. Elle allait rentré , quand elle vit quelque chose bouger derriere l'un des arbres du jardin .Elle etait comme hypnotisée , meme si elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait bien etre, elle restait quand meme bloqué dessus.

BUFFY : (fixant toujours l'ombre) Dawn, Willow je reviens dans quelques secondes.  
DAWN (V.O) Où vas-tu?  
BUFFY : Dans le jardin prendre l'air.

Buffy prit un pieux dans sa veste, qui etait accroché au porte manteau de l'entrée.

Jardin des Summers

Buffy se dirigea doucement, sans un bruit vers l'arbre. Elle en fit plusieur fois le tour,scruta les moindres details autour d'elle. Le silence total, personne aux alentours. Mais ses sens lui disaient le contraire. Quelque chose, plutot quelqu'un était là. Elle le savait, elle en avait la certitude.

DAWN (V.O.) : Buffy!!!  
BUFFY (toujours à l'afu du moindre bruit) Quoi!!  
DAWN (V.O) Telephone, c'est ton boulot.  
BUFFY : j'arrive!!! 

Elle regarda encore un peu, elle ne vit rien et decida de rentrer chez elle. 

La camera se replaça juste à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Toujours rien , tout etait calme. Soudain on vit une personne attérir, plutôt s'ecrasser sur le sol.

SPIKE : Aie. 

Il se releva, enleva la terre étalée sur son manteau de cuir et alluma une cigarette

SPIKE : j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonnée. 

Il ferma les yeux, il sentait encore les traces du parfum qu'elle avait laissé derriere elle.

SPIKE : Hum Buffy…Tout va changer, bientôt tu ne seras qu'à moi rien qu…..Arghh

Un chaton se frotta à lui.Il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses mains.

SPIKE: Bloody hell. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles.  
CHAT: (en ronronnant )miaou   
SPIKE : (il le reposa sur le sol) allez outs, degage le chat (Le chaton se frotta contre ses jambes toujours en ronronnant.) casse toi je t'ai dit.   
CHAT : miaou  
SPIKE : (le reprit dans ses mains)c'est bon stupide animal t'as gagné….. Je t'emmene.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la crypte de spike :

CLEM : Eh spike t'es déjà rentré? Et pas seul à ce que je vois  
SPIKE : quoi? Ah oui le chat.  
CLEM : tu vas jouer au poker? Tu aurais pu me le dire, je serais venu avec toi  
SPIKE : Au poker?(regardant le chaton) Non, non je l'ai trouvé devant la maison de Buffy.  
CLEM : Chez la tueuse? Tu etais encore devant chez elle?Spike tu comptes lui dire que tu es rentré?ça fait déjà 2 semaines , que tu l'epis. Si elle apprend , elle ne sera vraiment pas contente. Et je ne tiens pas à etre à ta place, ni dans les parages, quand elle le decouvrira.   
SPIKE : (en s'allongeant sur la pierre au centre de piece et en fumant une cigarette) J'attends juste le bon moment.  
CLEM : Et en 2 semaines , tu n'en as pas eu un seul?  
SPIKE : Non mais tu crois que c'est simple Je vais vers elle : "slt Buffy, ça va? Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir essayer de te violer? Non? Alors on reprend tout depuis le debut amour ?"  
CLEM : Oui , tu n'as pas tords.Mais tu as une âme maintenant, c'est different. Elle te pardonnera. Comme elle l'a fait pour..Angel, c'est ça son nom si je ne me trompe pas?  
SPIKE : (se levant brusquement) Clem…ne me compare pas au scoot-boy. 

il jetta sa cigarette sur le sol de la crypte et l'ecrassa avec son pied

SPIKE : Bon il est encore tôt, le soleil ne se levera pas avant quelques heures. Je vais voir si je peux trouver un démon ou 2 pour me defouler un peu.Tu viens avec moi?  
CLEM : La chasse aux démons c'est pas mon fort, tu le sais. je prefere resté ici, si ça ne te derange pas. Il y a les inédits de passions à la tv…  
SPIKE : Reste si tu veux, moi j'y vais. Et par l'enfer, ne fous plein de morceaux de poulet sur le fauteuil comme d'habitude…..

Spike sortit de la crypte

Lendemain en fin d'après-midi chez Giles : 

Les filles étaient assise sur le canapé du salon tandis que Giles classait les livres qu'il avait apporté d'Angeleterre 

ALEX : (V.O.) Giles…..

Il leva la tête en direction d'Alex, qui soulevait une grande amoire 

GILES : non plus à gauche Alex  
ALEX : Là ?  
GILES : non, encore un peu plus.  
ALEX : Giles decidez vous , je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.  
GILES : Là, c'est parfait.  
ALEX : (la possant sur le sol) Ça pesse une tonne ce truc. Il y a un cadavre à l'interieur?   
GILES :Non il y a juste des livres. J'aurais peut-etre du les enlever avant de te la faire bouger.  
ALEX : Vous croyez?

Il alla rejoindre les filles 

ALEX : Alors les filles on parle de moi?  
DAWN : Non   
GILES : (s'approchant d'eux) Au fait Buffy tu ne devrais pas aller travailler ?  
BUFFY : Si. Mais le directeur de la salle de gym m'a telephoné hier soir, pour savoir si je pouvais assurer un cours en supplement ce matin. J'en ai profiter pour dire que j'avais des problemes familiaux à regler, j'ai pris quelques jours de libre.   
GILES : Tant mieux

Il se dirigea vers le coffert à armes et l'ouvrit

DAWN : Giles vous ne demandez pas comment c'est passé la soirée d'hier soir, après votre depart?  
GILES : ça m'etait completement sorti de la tête , c'est gentil de me le rappeller Dawn. Vs m'en dites plus?  
WILLOW : On a parlé toute la nuit.  
DAWN : Ils m'ont meme pas obligé à me coucher. J'ai pu resté avec eux ,cool non?  
GILES: Oui, c'etait tres gentil de leur part. Je suis heureux que tout ce soit arrangé.  
ALEX : Tout ne l'est pas encore.

Il vit le visage de willow s'assombrir tout à coup

ALEX : Non willow, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voulais parler de ton inscription à la fac. 

Elle eu un sourire radieux , qu'il lui renda sans attendre. 

DAWN : Ouah , Giles. 

Elle se precipita, sur le coffert où il venait d'y déposer une épée, et la pris dans ses mains. 

DAWN : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des trucs aussi cool ici.   
BUFFY : (se retournant vers sa direction) Pose ça Dawn, maintenant.  
DAWN : Pourquoi?  
BUFFY : Tu risques de te faire mal ou de blésser quelqu'un.  
DAWN : Arrete d'etre si rabajoie. Je sais ce que fais.

Elle commença à l'agiter dans les airs, et se mis à attaquer dans le vide comme s'il y avait quelqu'un devant elle.

BUFFY : Dawn ne m'oblige pas à me repéter. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

DAWN : tu n'es jamais d'humeur, je vois pas en quoi ça change de d'habitude.

Elle continua , contre les avertissements de sa sœur, et se coupa. Buffy se precipita vers elle avec un mouchoir, qu'elle avait ramassé, quelques secondes auparavant, sur la table du salon. Elle lui tamponna la main avec. 

DAWN : Eh attention ça fait mal.   
BUFFY : C'est bien fait pour toi, si tu m'avais écoutée, ça ne serait pas arriver.  
GILES : Ca va ?  
BUFFY : (en regardant la plaie de sa sœur) Elle n'a rien de grave. Ce n'est qu'une légère entaille.Vous avez de l'alcool?  
WILLOW : Je fais le chercher dans la pharmacie.

Elle revena quelques secondes apres avec le flacon et des cotons.

WILLOW : Tiens  
BUFFY : Merci

Buffy apporta les soins necessaire à Dawn.

BUFFY: Voilà ça devrait suffir.Et que je n'y reprenne plus à me desobeir  
DAWN (tout bas) : oui  
BUFFY : (en regardant vers la fenetre) La nuit commence à tomber , je ferais mieux d'aller patrouiller.  
ALEX : tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?  
BUFFY : Non je prefere pas, j'ai envie d'etre seule. 

Elle sentit leurs yeux possés sur elle.

BUFFY : Seule pour patrouiller!!!  
WILLOW : tu es sur?  
BUFFY : Mais oui. Je vous rejoints à la maison.

Elle sortit.

Cimetiere Emery : 

Seule. Elle voulait d'être seule.Biensur qu'elle etait plus que ravie de leurs retours, mais elle sentait si vide à l'interieure. Comme l'année passée lorsqu'elle etait revenue d'entre les morts. Personne ne s'était aperçu de son mal être. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle essayait , avec succés, de le cacher à Dawn et Alex. Et plus récamment à Giles et à Willow.  
Elle ne pouvait pas se confier,trop peur de les effrayer si elle devait leur parler. Leurs reactions passées avaient été trop dure à supporter. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas repasser par là. Elle avait donc decidé de se taire. Même si ça la rongeait du plus profond d'elle même, elle préferait rester muette. Peut-etre qu'elle le faisait plus pour elle que pour eux. Elle avait peur d'affronter à nouveaux leurs regards. Trop d'incomprehension , ils n'avaient rien pu faire avant , en quoi cette année serait-elle differente? Ils ne devraient jamais le savoir , jamais. 

Elle marcha le long des tombes et passa devant la crypte de Spike. Elle y jetta un rapide regard et continua sa marche, armée de son pieu fétiche.

Il l'avait détruite. Ce monstre l'avait consummé à petits feux. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de pouvoir sur elle? Elle avait si mal. Chaque patrouille, était une raison de plus de ressaser "cette nuit la" . Comme si ces cauchemars ne lui suffissaient pas. ça la tourmentait& jours et nuits. Mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que ça. Ce qui l.a blessait le plus c'est qu'il n'était plus là pour elle. Impossible, elle ne pouvait pas raisonner comme ça. Elle le haissait. Comment ? Pourquoi penser à lui de cette façon? Elle se repetta des 10e de fois que ce n'etait pas possible. Elle l'avait nié depuis si longtemps. Mais c'etait si evident maintenant,comme si elle avait été frappé par la foudre, ce monstre lui manquait…. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Il lui manquait, lui le responsable de son malheur, il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre.

Elle secoua sa tête comme si le fait de le faire, allez chasser toutes ses pensées. 

BUFFY : Buffy tu dois te reprendre, être forte. Tu as vaincu le maître, des démons..et bla bla bla…..(en riant)et tu es morte 2 fois. C'est pas un vampire qui va te detruire.

VOIX : Tu crois?

Elle se retouna et vit un vampire devant elle.

BUFFY : Tu as mal choisi ta soirée et surtout ta proie.  
VAMPIRE: c'est ce que tu crois poupée.  
BUFFY : Poupée?

Elle se jeta sur lui et le pulverisa en un seul geste.

BUFFY : Waw, je crois que j'ai battu le record du monde de vitesse cette fois. Poupée, non mais on aura tout vu.

Elle commencait à être fatiguée et decida donc de rentrer chez elle. Elle marcha vers la sortie, quand elle vit quelqu'un passer au loin devant , il se mit à courrir dés qu'il l'apercue.

Plan sur buffy qui court à toute vitesse. On a du mal à discerner ce qu'elle poursuivait, à cause du peu de lumière que le lune renvoyait et la distance qui les separait.

Apres une longue course à travers le cimetiere, elle arriva à sa hauteur et le plaqua sur le sol. Elle etait etonné quand elle vu qui se trouvait sous elle.Ce n'etait ni un vampire , ni un demon mais un homme. Il n'etait pas tres grand , un peu gras et habiller d'une drole de façon.

Elle se releva et le souleva par le col

BUFFY : tu sais que tu m'as donné du mal. Tu cours vite pour quelqu'un qui a de si petites jambes.  
HOMME : ARHH , lache moi tueuse!!  
BUFFY : Tiens, tiens voyais vous ça. Tu sais qui je suis. Tu as au moins un avantage sur moi. Et toi, tu es?  
HOMME : Erosias.  
BUFFY : Eros quoi?  
EROSIAS : Erosias petite idiote.

Buffy lui donna un grand coup de poing.

BUFFY : Ta mére ne t'as jamais appris etre polit devant les jeunes filles?

Il essaya une esquive, pour se degager de son emprise. Mais sans resultat, elle le ratrappa aussitôt.

BUFFY : Mais c'est que tu bouges 

Tout à coup, elle sentit la presence d'une autre personne. Elle eu la même sensation qu'hier soir, dans son jardin. Elle se déconcentra qu'une seule seconde, erosias l'avait vu et en profita pour la frapper dans le ventre. Elle tomba sur le sol, plus par surprise que par douleur.Elle se releva immediatement mais c'etait trop tard, il était parti.

BUFFY : Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Montre toi. Je sais que tu es la.

Spike, derriere un buisson à quelques metres d'elle, se demandait comme elle s'en était doutée. Qu'elle avait sentit une presence, normal c'est une tueuse. Mais de la à savoir que c'etait lui, s'etait vraiment fort.

Quand il se retourna, elle etait là, juste devant lui.

Buffy ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire , mais elle n'avait pas imaginer un seul instant que ce vampire était Spike. Tout ce brouillait dans sa tête. Elle etait là, comme immobile. Elle voulait lui parler, lui cracher sa rage et sa haine au visage. Mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

"Il est la devant moi"  
"elle est la devant moi"  
"Comment a-t-il osez revenir?"  
"Elle est si belle"

Ils restaient là dans le plus grand des silences, chacun scrutant l'autre. Spike n'en pouvant plus, engagea la conversation

SPIKE : Slt Buffy!! 

Pour seule reponse il reçu un coup en plein visage. Elle tourna les talons pour partir quand il l'a ratrappa par le bras

BUFFY : (le repoussant) NE ME TOUCHE PAS.  
SPIKE : …………  
BUFFY : (énervée) Comment? Pourquoi es-tu revenu?  
SPIKE : Par moto et pour toi  
BUFFY : Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Spike.  
SPIKE : je ne joue pas   
BUFFY : Part et ne reviens jamais.

Elle se mit à marcher en direction de chez elle. Spike la suivait. Elle essayait de meme de plus en plus de distance entre eux, mais il la ratrappait toujours et encore. 

SPIKE : Ecoute moi.  
BUFFY : Non toi ecoute moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, jamais tu m'entends.  
SPIKE : Je sais amour…..   
BUFFY : (les larmes aux yeux) Ne m'appelle plus comme ça , pas aprés ce que tu m'as fait.   
SPIKE : je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Mais ecoute au moins ce que j'ai a te dire.  
BUFFY : Tu ne comprends rien, tu es un monstre.   
SPIKE : Buffy ecoute moi , je t'en pris . Tu me dois bien ça!   
BUFFY : Je ne te dois rien. Surtout pas à toi. Je te hais de tout mon corps Spike. 

Il avait été touché par sa derniere phrase "je te hais de tout mon corps". Il avait mal. Elle n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, il en avait l'habitude. Mais cette âme c'etait une tourture. Toute la douleur qu'il avait pu lui faire , il la ressentait. Pire que tout, il se detestait. Celui qu'il etait , celui qu'il pensait être. 

Elle vit la peine dans ces yeux. Elle s'en moquait, mais tout compte fait pas autant qu'elle le voulait. 

"Buffy , arrete.Ce n'est pas une phrase qui va me faire culpabiliser"

Elle le regarda plus attentivement en essayant de garder la haine dans ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle l'observait. Elle preferait qu'il pense qu'elle attendait juste qu'il parte.   
Elle se remémora ce qu' Alex lui avait dit à propos Angel , il y a quelques années : "Alors on se pose, on se calme, et on essaye de rester objectif.Angel est un vampire. Tu es une tueuse. Je crois que la solution s'impose."

"il a raison. Il mérite qu'une chose, que je le tue."  
"Mais il est different. Il y a de l'humanité dans son regard"  
"Peut importe, tu dois faire ton devoir"  
"Mais je ne peux pas"

BUFFY : Pars

Il avait compris, elle voulait le tuer. Elle n'avait pu le faire, en tout cas pas maintenant.   
Il la regarda une derniere fois dans les yeux, puis parti.

BUFFY : (en criant ) Tu es mort pour moi. Si tu t'approches de moi ou de ma famille, je te tue. Et je n'hésiterais pas. Tu as compris?

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés lui avait dechiré le cœur, il rentra dans sa crypte.

Elle etait seule à present dans le cimetiere. 

Elle rentra chez elle le plus vite possible.

Maison des Summers

Elle ouvrit la porte. Pas un seul bruit dans la maison, tout le monde dormait..   
Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers en essayant d'etre la plus silencieuse possible pour ne reveiller personne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état.  
Arrivé en haut , Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'allonga son son lit en pleurant. 

Plan de la camera sur l'embrassure de la porte. Dawn etait la devant, observant sa sœur

TBC

a{text-decoration:none} a:hover{text-decoration:none} 


	3. CHAPÏTRE 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Lendemain matin, chambre de Buffy : 

Buffy venait de se reveiller. C'était un de ces matins là, où l'on met toujours quelques secondes à réaliser où on est, et ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Quand elle vit les vêtements qu'elle portait hier soir encore sur elle, tout devint clair. Il était de retour. Ce n'était pas arrivé dans ses rêves, c'etait réel. Il était de nouveau ici, à Sunnydale.   
Elle se leva de son lit, mit ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec les quelques vetements qu'elle avait pris dans son amoire. 

Dans le couloir, elle eut une sentation bizarre. Elle realisa que c'etait la premiere fois depuis des mois, qu'elle n'avait pas fait le cauchemar. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais avait bien dormi. Enfin une nuit de sommeil normal. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et y rentra

Elle déposa ses vêtements sur la commode et avança jusqu'au lavabo. Elle se regarda dans la glace et vit qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés. Les yeux que l'on a aprés avoir trop pleuré. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, comme si l'eau pouvait arranger quoique ce soit.

Buffy se deshabilla et s'allongea dans la baignoire. Se detendre, il fallait qu'elle se detende. 

Spike. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Malgré tous ses efforts encore et toujours, Spike. il etait ancré definitivement dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire? Devait-elle le dire aux autres? Non! De toute façon apres son comportement d'hier soir et les mots qu'elle avait eu avec lui, il ne se risquerait pas à 2 fois de les approcher.   
Ils recommencaient à reconstruire leur vie. Il y avait deja eu tellement de douleur et de peine. Leur annoncer son retour, ne serait que folie de sa part. Ils avaient trop de problemes à régler, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Surtout aussi inutile, qu'etait celui du vampire peroxydé. Car elle savait, du moins esperait, qu'ils ne le reveraient jamais. 

Elle prit une serviette, l'enroula autour d'elle et sortit de la baignoire. 

Mais si, malgré les menaces, il tentait quand même de se rapprocher d'eux? C'etait spike, il ne fallait tout de même pas l'oublier. Elle était la tueuse, et ça ne pouvait l'aider en aucune maniére. Que faire? Aucune solution. 

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, et se fit glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol . Elle se mit la tête entre ses genoux, prit une grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup.

Bien sur qu'elle le haissait toujours , mais c'était different. Elle avait réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ce qu'elle pouvait se detester quand elle etait prise entre 2 feux. Mais une chose était sure et ça elle en etait certaine, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais

Elle se leva , prit le porte-savon à côte d'elle et le jeta contre le mur en hurlant de toute ses forces.

Willow, qui était à l'étage, se pricipita comme une furie dans la salle de bain. Elle trouva buffy, ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine étalés sur le sol. 

Buffy leva la tête et vit le regard interrogateur de son amie posé avec insistance sur elle.

BUFFY : (en se levant) j'ai cru voir une araignée. Tu sais à quel point je deteste ces petites bêtes la.  
WILLOW : Buffy ça va?  
BUFFY : oui, tres bien

Elle esquissa un sourire forcé, passa devant willow et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Willow la suivit à grand pas et rentra a son tour.

WILLOW : Depuis quand as-tu peur des araignées?  
BUFFY : (surprise) Depuis longtemps. (silence) as-tu vu Dawn? elle devrait se depêcher elle va être en retard  
WILLOW : Elle est deja partie au lycée…….Mais ce n'est pas de dawn que je te parle mais de toi. N'essaye pas de changer de conversation  
BUFFY : je ne change pas de conversation  
WILLOW : Oui c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. Buffy, que se passe-t-il ?  
BUFFY : Rien will….je t'assure.

Willow se posta devant elle, et la fixa intensement en attendant que celle ci se decide à parler. Mais elle ne vit devant elle qu'une buffy muette

WILLOW : Buffy…..  
BUFFY : (agacée) Quoi !  
WILLOW : dis moi ce qui t'arrive  
BUFFY : je te l'ai dit, tout va bien  
WILLOW : si tout va aussi bien que tu le dis, explique moi pourquoi tu pleurais hier soir en rentrant de ta patrouille? Dawn t'a vue   
BUFFY : Pas maintenant !   
WILLOW : Buffy arrête. On ne va pas recommencer comme avant et ne rien se dire. Pendant des années ont s'est caché ce qui se passait dans nos vies. Je t'en prie parle moi.  
BUFFY : c'est que....

Buffy s'assit sur son lit en se demandant si elle devait se confier sur "La rencontre" d'hier soir. Willow n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai qu'a part les demons tout ce qui etait personnel, n'etait jamais sujet à discussion sauf quelques exceptions. C'etait à cause de ce genre de barrieres érigées sans le vouloir, que leurs relations s'etaient degradées au fil du temps pour enfin arriver au stade de rupture de l'année derniere. Willow s'assit à son tour juste à ses cotés. Buffy regarda le tapis à ses pieds comme si les reponses à ses questions pouvaient y etre inscrites. 

BUFFY : IL est de retour  
WILLOW : qui est de retour?

Buffy lanca un regard si chargé d'emotion à son amie qu'elle comprit instantanement de qui la tueuse pouvait bien parler

WILLOW : Il n'a pas essayé de te faire du mal au moins buffy?  
BUFFY : Non!

Un long silence s'installa entre elles. Chacune ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre. Buffy ne voulait pas en parler et willow sentait qu'elle devait changer de sujet, afin de supprimer le malaise de son amie et ainsi la rassurer. Mais malgré cela elle voulait être la confidente, la personne qui arrive à debloquer les choses et à les faire avancer. Elle decida de rompre ce moment trop pesant 

WILLOW : ça t'a fait quoi de le revoir?  
BUFFY : will, ne te vexe pas mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler. C'est deja assez compliqué dans ma tête pour en rajouter avec des explications supperflues.  
WILLOW : je te comprends. J'attendrai que tu te decides à m'en parler.  
BUFFY : merci 

WILLOW : Tu veux qu'on aille au Bronze ce soir? Histoire de passer une soirée comme dans le bon vieux temps. Toi, Alex, dawn et moi?   
BUFFY : Je ne sais pas...pourquoi pas. ça pourrait me changer les idées apres tout.  
WILLOW : (voyant l'heure) Je devais aller à la fac aujourd'hui pour me reinscrire mais je peux m'y rendre demain. Tu sais c'est pas vraiment pressé, je ne suis pas à un jour prés. Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux   
BUFFY : Non c'est bon, je te remercie. La fac c'est plus important. Vas y   
WILLOW : On peut se faire un programme fille comme dévaliser les boutiques avec l'argent qu'on n'a pas !  
BUFFY : (avec un sourire) ta proposition est tres tentante mais je préfère la refuser.  
WILLOW : comme tu veux. tu es sûre?  
BUFFY : oui  
WILLOW : vraiment sûre?  
BUFFY : (en poussant willow hors de sa chambre) oui....allez sors de cette maison avant que tu ne m'obliges à le faire moi même, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
WILLOW : si tu as un probleme tu sais où je suis.  
BUFFY : (en souflant) oui

Buffy se retrouva seule. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir vraiment confié ce qu'elle ressentait. Non pas que willow était indigne de confiance mais leur rapport n'était pas des plus simple. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Quand ils étaient tous ensemble c'etait moins dur. L'effet de groupe est plus facile à gérer qu'une intimité. Car l'intimité avec celle qui fut, et était toujours dans son amour et son attachement, sa meilleure amie était une douleur pour elle du au fait de cette sensation de mal-etre entre elles. Elles essayaient de ne pas se le montrer mais savaient qu'il était présent. Elle était bien sur heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau à ses cotés mais cette complicité passée lui manquait. Elle savait que seul le temps et leurs efforts pourraient arranger les choses. 

Buffy commenca à se sentir fatiguée d'être l'esclave de sa reflexion incontrolée et de ses sentiments. Elle voulait reprendre le dessus, être forte comme elle le disait si souvent. Elle ne souhaitait pas se laisser submerger par des details aussi peu importants. C'en etait vraiment trop pour elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout de nerfs. Des mois à se morfondre au lieu de vivre. Vivre au jour le jour, voila ce qu'elle desirait maintenant. Se laisser porter par le fleuve de la vie, sans savoir où cela allait la mener. Etre une jeune fille comme les autres

20h au bronze

Le bronze était bondé comme d'habitude. L'ambiance était à son paroxisme. Le groupe qui jouait etait là pour la premiere fois. 

La soirée du scooby commença un peu tendue mais l'atmosphère se rechauffa peu à peu. 

Apres quelques morceaux endiablés le groupe se mit à jouer "Where do i go now?" de "Kane". Alex se leva d'un trait dés qu'il entendit les premieres notes. Ce qu'il pouvait adorer cette chanson!

With my head against the window  
Seal the letter which I did not sign  
Should I wait for you for one last time 

ALEX : mesdames, que diriez vous si un charmant jeune homme dans mon style vous invite à danser ?  
DAWN : j'en serai simplement ravie

There's no end and no beginning  
Every word comes like a silent scream

Dawn prit la main qu'alex lui tendait pour se lever et se mettre pres de lui. 

She told all the things I did not see 

ALEX : personne d'autre? will? Buff?

How could I know that she would lift me up to let me down  
How could I know that you are all that really matters now  
How could I know that forever wasn't quite so long 

ALEX : allez les filles....(en faisant la moue) faites plaisir à ce bon vieux alex  
WILLOW : non, non, non alex ne me fait pas le coup de la moue. Tu sais que je ne resiste jamais  
ALEX : justement 

Elle capitula et alla rejoindre dawn qui était déja sur la piste de danse.

So where do I go now  
Where do I go yeah, now  
Where do I go yeah 

ALEX : Buff ? toujours pas?  
BUFFY : non, je prefere vous regarder. (montrant son verre) Il commence à être vide. Je vais le remplir  
ALEX : Mais si tu veux tremousser ton corps tu sais où on est.

she says nothing's everlasting  
I'm so confused, I don't know what to do, what to say  
I forgive you but I can not stay 

Tandis qu'alex alla rejoindre les filles, buffy se dirigea vers le bar. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et les regarda. Son visage s'eclaira d'un sourire. Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de les voir comme ça. Elle se sentait envahie par une vague de bien être. 

How could I know I thought you'd wait for me but I was wrong  
How could I know that you are all that really matters now  
How could I know that forever wasn't quite so long 

Alex, dawn et willow s'agitaient dans tous les sens

So where do I go now  
Where do I go yeah, now  
Where do I go yeah 

Buffy retourna à leur table sans pour autant quitter des yeux la scéne qui se deroulait devant elle. 

Oh, yeah Where do I go now  
Where do I go yeah, yeah  
Where do I go yeah   
Where do I go yeah

She says nothing's everlasting 

Quand la chanson fut enfin terminée, le petit groupe alla la rejoindre. Dawn se jeta la premiere sur le sofa suivie de prés par Alex et Willow

DAWN : cette dance m'a épuisée. (elle but d'une gorgée son soda) On remet ça?  
ALEX : (essoufllé et avachi) heu..plus tard si tu veux. Ma carcasse n'arrivera pas à suivre si on y retourne maintenant. Tous ces combats on fait de moi le vieux que je suis aujourd'hui  
WILLOW : Pareil pour moi. Je suis dans le même état que grand pere harris   
ALEX : Hé!  
Ils se mirent à rire en choeur. S'en donnant à pleine joie.

Les discussions allaient de bon train. Ils se parlaient de tout et de rien. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée. 

Dawn, aprés de nombreuses supplications, arriva à convaincre alex d'aller danser avec elle. C'est à cet instant précis que le groupe décida de prendre une pause quand ils prirent place sur la piste de danse. Alex tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir mais il fut retenu par dawn qui lui montra qu'un dj montait sur la scène ("Iris" des "Goo Goo Dolls") 

And I'd give up forever to touch you   
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow 

Au même instant un homme passa devant la table où était restée buffy et willow. Buffy fut tout de suite interpeller par la vrai nature de l'homme en question. Avec les années de pratique, elle savait les reconnaître en un seul coup d'oeil.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't wanna go home right now 

Elle se leva, réajusta sa jupe et prit sa veste où son pieu y était dissimulé.

BUFFY : Je reviens

WILLOW, d'abord surprise, lui demanda où elle pouvait bien aller.

BUFFY : (avec un signe de tete vers l'homme) : vampire

And all I could taste is this moment   
And all I can breath is your life 

Elle se deplaçait au mileu de la foule en écartant doucement les personnes sur son chemin. Elle essayait de ne pas perdre le vampire de son champ de vision. Ne regardant pas où elle mettait réellement les pieds, trop concentrée sur sa proie, elle se fit bousculer et par le choc de cette rencontre fortuite, fit tomber sa veste sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser. C'est en se relevant que sa tete rentra en collision avec le torse d'un inconnu qui renversa son verre sur les chaussures de la tueuse. 

And sooner or later it's over 

BUFFY :(en relevant la tete avec un sourire) Attention c'est froid. 

I just don't wanna miss you tonight 

Son rictus s'effaca dés qu'elle s'aperçut que l'inconnu n'était personne d'autre que spike. Comme la veille dans le cimetiére, elle resta interdite, immobile . Elle voulait bouger, le fuir à toute vitesse, mais ses jambes lui dictaient le contraire. 

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's mad to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am 

Quant à lui sa gorge se serait, etre devant elle à nouveau le rendait plus pale que la normal. Hier soir il avait eu de la chance qu'elle ne puisse le tuer. Mais qu'en serait-il d'aujourd'hui? Sa non-vie allait-elle s'achever ce soir par la main de la femme qu'il aimait? Le couperet tomberait dans quelques secondes, il le savait. 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive 

Alex qui dansait avec dawn, comme un frére le ferait avec sa soeur, s'arreta net et, pour une raison qu'il ne pourrait expliquer, chercha buffy des yeux. Il ne vit que willow, assise, seule. Il faisait, en plusieurs mouvements de tete, le reste du tour de la salle esperant l'apercevoir. Il finit par la remarquer prés de l'entrée. En regardant mieux il se rendit compte qu'un homme blond était debout, face à elle. Son coeur descendit en fleche dans ses talons. La colère remplaçait désormais son faciès de plénitude. IL se précipitaà leurs rencontres, en planta dawn qui ne comprenait pas la raison de son soudain départ.

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand 

ALEX : Il fout quoi ici ?

When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am 

Buffy, toujours paralysée par ce corps qui refusait de lui obéir, ne fut à même d' intervenir , sachant pourtant très bien comment allait se dérouler la scène

SPIKE : Génial, Il manquait plus que lui.   
ALEX : Eh evil dead, dégage. (se retournant vers Bluff) Qu 'est ce que tu fais avec lui?  
SPIKE : Alors simplet toujours dans les pâtes de la tueuse ?  
ALEX : Comme toi à ce que je vois  
SPIKE : (avec un sourire) ouais mais moi j'y étais réellement 

Cette dernière phrase était de trop. Alex le fit tomber en se jetant sur lui. Il se fondit sur le vampire et le rua de coups. Spike essayait tant bien que mal de les contrer. Alex n'était pas très fort mais la haine lui donnait une puissance qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Spike, malgré le fait qu'il ne supportait pas le jeune homme, décida de ne pas le frapper à son tour. Apres tout il méritait de se faire mal traiter. Mais son instinct pris le pas sur sa raison. Il lui donna un crochet dans la mâchoire suivit d'un coup dans l'estomac pour se libérer de son emprise. Alex tomba un peu plus loin, dans ce qui fut l'arene improvisée crée par les clients du bronze, dispersés autour d'eux afin de ne rater aucun moment de cette barrage. 

Alex, toujours à terre, passa sa main sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il saignait. Il remarqua spike qui s'avançait droit vers lui quand Buffy, sortie de sa stupeur, le prit par les épaules et le projeta, à son tour, au sol. 

And I don't want the world to see me   
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's mad to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am 

Le temps semblait arrêté. Chacun scrutant la réaction des autres. Personne ne bougeait jusqu'à que willow et Dawn, qui s'étaient rapprocher d'eux quelques secondes auparavant, aidèrent alex à se remettre sur ses jambes. Un fois debout les clients recommencèrentà parler et danser comme si rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir s'etait passé.

Buffy jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à alex pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien puis se rapprocha de spike. 

I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am 

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui balança son poing dans la figure  
BUFFY : Je t'avais dit de partir spike.  
SPIKE : Je sais.  
ALEX : Quoi? tu savais qu'il était de retour?  
BUFFY : Alex....  
ALEX : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit? Tu comptais recommencer ton manège de l'année dernière en couchant avec lui en cachette?

Buffy s'avança vers lui, leva sa main pour le gifler quand spike s'interposa en lui retenant le bras. Buffy et le reste du scooby gang le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

SPIKE : IL n'en vaut pas la peine amour  
ALEX : tu allais me gifler? mais t'es pas bien   
BUFFY : (ses yeux se posèrent d'alex à spike) Lâche moi. De quoi tu te mêles? Tu viens ici et tu penses pouvoir me dicter ma conduite après ce que tu m'as fait?   
WILLOW : Heu Buffy  
BUFFY : (riant nerveusement) J'arrive pas à le croire  
WILLOW : Buffy..  
BUFFY : (se tournant vers willow) quoi !   
WILLOW : Il a frappé Alex.  
BUFFY : je sais, j'etais là

Soudain un éclair la transperça. Sa puce. S'il avait pu frapper alex c'est qu'elle ne devait plus fonctionner. Un flot de pensées obscures s'empara d'elle. Il était revenu dans l'intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé cette nuit la. Avec un petit bonus à la clef : tous les tuer.

BUFFY : Éloignez vous.  
DAWN : Mais buffy..  
BUFFY : Maintenant.

**A suivre**


End file.
